


Andruil's Charm

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Solavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arguing, Banter, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Foreshadowing, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, POV Dorian Pavus, POV Lavellan (Dragon Age), POV Outsider, Possessive Behavior, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: It can hardly be said that Lavellan doesn't know how to push Solas' buttons.





	Andruil's Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note that there's some in-depth discussion of hunting, butchery, and pelt prep in this, in case that's something you might find upsetting.

The four of them were settled to the side of the larger encampment, where the large tents were occupied by some injured from the broader part of the Dales. They would be sharing, tonight – Solas and Lavellan, and Dorian and Varric. It wasn’t so dreadful, Dorian supposed. Varric did have the most marvellous chest hair, but none of the awful _stench_ that Blackwall or the Iron Bull tended to exude, after a day’s worth of ride and toil and caked bandit blood they refused to wash off.

Varric Tethras, for all his many sins, was a _gentleman._ And much like Dorian, a gentleman in his own right, he had been watching Lavellan in complete fascination for most of the afternoon.

He had gone out with the hunting troupe today, prioritising catching game for the injured, two of the August Rams. It had been spellbinding, seeing Lavellan, a _slight_ man who seemed at a glance to be only very lightly muscled, hauling one of the great things on his shoulders back to the camp.

Of course, the four of them would not be partaking of _their_ meat. Lavellan had caught two rabbits, too, and he skinned them like it was the easiest thing in the world. In all his years, Dorian had never actually watched someone skin a rabbit. Varric had seen _nugs_ skinned, he said, but never anything furry, and watching Lavellan?

It was an _art_.

Smooth, easy movements with a sharp knife, his expression concentrated, focused. There wasn’t even any _blood_, to Dorian’s surprise – he hadn’t realised so much would drain from the thing when Lavellan hung it up, and he made quick work of both carcasses, setting the furs aside before he began the butchery in earnest.

He did it with a wooden tray in his lap, neatly segmenting out the sections of the animal, the shoulders, the hindquarters, the… whatever other parts. Did rabbits have breasts? Surely they must do. In any case, Lavellan wrapped the meat in fragrant leaves, creating wondrous little parcels that he placed into the pot to stew. After sundown, he said, the rabbit would be ready to eat…

It did smell rather delicious.

Now, Varric was making some careful notes in a journal, and Dorian was sat forward, his elbows rested on his knees, his chin on his palms. Lavellan had one of the rabbit pelts spread over his lap, and he was moving back and forth over the skin with the flat of his blade, carefully removing little bits of fat and such forth. He had informed Dorian, a competent necromancer who was not at all squeamish about death or dead things, in a casual tone that made him want to crumble into dust, that this process was called _fleshing_.

“Shut up,” Lavellan said, apropos of nothing.

“I do not believe,” Solas said, and Dorian and Varric turned to glance at him, the dwarf seeming as surprised as Dorian was, “that I said anything.”

“And _yet_, the lecture I’m hearing in my head sounds _curiously_ like your voice.”

“A lecture? Over what, exactly?”

“The charm on my bracelet, for one.”

“The _fetish_, you mean?”

“Don’t call it that.”

“Do forgive me, Inquisitor, I cannot hope to follow what you call your Dalish periapts.”

“And yet your _gaze_ is following so closely.”

“Does gazing amount to a lecture, now?”

“Shut _up_,” Lavellan growled, and Solas thinned his lips before stalking away.

Dorian looked at Varric, whose eyebrows were raised right toward his hairline. _“The elves are fighting,”_ he mouthed.

“_You don’t say_,” Dorian retorted, equally silently.

Lavellan and Solas usually got on… Well. As well as _anybody_ got on with Solas, given that the man was pretty much buried in his thoughts about the Fade, the vast majority of the time. Spirits of all kinds seemed to dominate his waking concentration, and it was sometimes difficult to make headway in conversation, unless one managed to tease our a particular thread – the technicalities of a particular piece of magic, perhaps, or a game of chess. One had to be careful, of course, lest one go too far, and Solas begin ranting about whatever injustice came first to mind.

This, though? This was… well, rather unexpected.

“So,” Dorian said. “What, precisely, was that about?”

“The charm on my wrist represents the goddess Andruil,” Lavellan said quietly. “A gift from the Keeper Hawen, a very kind one. Solas does not believe in the Dalish gods, nor especially respect them. He dislikes that I put on a charm with no enchanted properties to hunt with.”

“That seems kinda… petty,” Varric said.

“I agree,” Lavellan muttered.

Ah, well, Dorian supposed. Not every evening could be a vision of domestic bliss.

\--

“Take it off,” Solas growled when he had Lavellan pinned beneath him that evening, and Lavellan glared up at him, his lip curling. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t done this on purpose, after all. Solas knew that, he thought, else he wouldn’t be so performatively, furiously _indignant_ as he shoved Lavellan onto his back.

“You have _no_ respect,” Lavellan hissed, trying to keep the relish out of his voice.

“I don’t,” Solas agreed, and went for the tie on the bracelet. Lavellan let out a sharp noise, slamming his knee hard against Solas’ side, but Solas was deceptively strong, and he pinned Lavellan down with a knee shoved against his thigh, undoing the twine and letting the amulet drop to the tent floor. “You’ve never had a possessive lover?”

“Possessive when it comes to other men, perhaps,” Lavellan said. “Not the gods in the sky.”

Solas’ teeth dug into the side of his neck, and Lavellan let out a sharp noise, arching into his mouth and digging his fingernails into Solas’ back, gripping at him as tightly as he dared even as Solas shoved his thigh between Lavellan’s legs, pulling him back by the hair.

“You’re _mine_,” Solas growled, mouthing over the marks his teeth had left, and Lavellan was so hard he couldn’t stand it, trying to thrust up against Solas’ thigh and getting next to no friction as a reward. “My mark is on you, _mine_. I’ve staked my claim, and you will _take_ it.”

“Make me,” Lavellan said.

For just a second, Solas’ eyes glinted sharply, and before Lavellan knew it he was pinned on his belly with his wrists shoved up behind his back, Solas dragging so hard at his trousers that Lavellan heard them _rip_. He moaned as Solas shoved between his legs, and spurred on, Solas let go of his wrists, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him _hard_ by it.

“Bastard,” Lavellan gasped out, and Solas barked out a laugh before he bit at the back of Lavellan’s neck, making him groan. “Harder!”

“_Patience_,” Solas said, but then he twisted his hips, and Lavellan’s cry was sharp and loud, splitting the night.

\--

“Do you know,” Dorian said, staring at the tent ceiling, his arms crossed over his chest as he tried – and failed – most desperately to ignore the noise from the tent next door, “I actually preferred it when they were fighting.”

“You don’t know a single spell to block this shit out?” Varric asked hopelessly, and Dorian sighed, turning onto his side and putting his fingers in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to hit up [my ask on Tumblr,](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask) to talk about DA in general, and definitely to recommend blogs to follow! I am open for requests (for Origins, II, and Inq). I also run a no-drama Dragon Age Discord, which [you can join here.](https://discordapp.com/invite/ttgP5v8) Please comment if you can!


End file.
